The Jungs
by Jung RiAn
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai kehidupan keluarga kecil Jung Yunho bersama dengan istrinya Kim Jaejoong dan anaknya Jung Changmin. YUNJAE. YunJaeMin Family. YAOI. MPREG. Family. DLDR. RNR. Chapter 1 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**The Jungs**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Family

Rating: T

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer:

Nothing is mine except the story line.

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Prolog**

"Jung Changmin!"

"Cepatlah turun dan sarapan! Atau Umma akan membuang semua makanan yang ada."

 _ **Duagh! Brukk! Prang!**_

Beginilah suasana pagi hari dikediaman milik Jung Yunho. Tidak ada ketenangan didalamnya. Selalu ada saja kejadian yang terjadi dirumah mewah ini. Entah itu dari sang kepala rumah tangga, sang istri, maupun anak tunggal mereka satu-satunya seperti yang baru saja terjadi pagi ini.

"Umma aku tidak sarapan dirumah aku sudah sangat terlambat dan ah Appa! Aku pinjam mobil Appa ne mobilku _awww shit!"_

 _ **Brakkk!**_

Changmin tersandung anak tangga terakhir dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh dan berguling menabrak meja didekatnya. Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru disekolahnya dan dia sebagai Presiden Siswa atau sebut saja dia Ketua OSIS disana maka mau tidak mau harus mengikuti upacara pembukaan penerimaan murid baru disana.

Upacara pembukaan dimulai pada pukul 07.45 dan sekarang sudah pukul 07.30 sedangkan perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju ke Toho High School sekolahnya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit yang sudah dipastikan dia akan terlambat 15 menit setelah upacara dimulai. Itulah mengapa Changmin sangat terburu-buru bahkan melupakan sarapannya yang biasanya tak akan pernah ia lewatkan walau dirinya terlambat sekalipun.

Tapi Jung Changmin adalah seorang yang sangat bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang menjadi kewajibannya. Yeah walauapun dia sudah dipastikan akan terlambat tapi ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk muncul sebelum waktu dimana dia harus memberikan sambutan kepada para murid baru nanti. Semoga saja prediksi waktunya tepat hingga ia tak perlu menahan malu didepan teman-temannnya dan juga guru disana serta para murid baru.

"Hahhh anakmu itu Jung. Sudah tahu hari ini dia harus datang lebih awal tapi masih saja bangun terlambat."

Jaejoong mendumel akan kebiasaan buruk anaknya yang ia rasa ia tak pernah menurunkan kebiasaan buruk itu pada anak satu-satunya.

"Hei dia juga anakmu sayang..."

Jung Yunho. Sang kepala rumah tangga dalam keluarganya tidak terima begitu saja disalahkan bahwa Jung Changmin adalah anaknya. Memang benar Changmin adalah anaknya tapi dia juga anak Jaejoong kan?

"Sudah sana cepat pergi. Aku semakin mual lama-lama melihatmu disini. Huhh padahal rencananya aku ingin memberitahu Minnie pagi ini."

"Sudahlah sayang kita bisa memberitahu Changmin nanti malam. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu, kau baik-baik saja dirumah jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Huum. Hati-hati dijalan, tuan tampan."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang istri. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tampan namun bila Jaejoong yang berkata seperti itu dengan matanya yang menegerling serta bibirnya yang sudah manyun-manyun seperti itu ia sungguh tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum bahkan sekarang Yunho sedang menahan tawanya.

 _ **Cup!**_

Yunho mengecup bibir mungil Jaejoong seperti biasanya ketika dirinya hendak pergi bekerja. Dan kemudian ia sedikit berlari mengingat dirinya juga harus sudah berada dikantor sebelum pukul 08.30 mengingat dirinya harus melakukan beberapa pertemuan dengan _client_ nya hari ini.

"Jung Yunho! Tidak ada ciuman untukmu selama tiga bulan kedepan!"

 _Opsss~_ sepertinya Nyonya Jung sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Toho High School**

 _ **Hosh hosh hosh...**_

"Song Qian!"

"Oh akhirnya Ketua OSIS kita menampakkan wujudnya. Ya! Kemana saja kau ini hah? Ini su-..."

"Diamlah Qian, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang cepat bantu aku memasang dasi sialan ini dan apakah giliranku sudah terlewatkan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Qian sebenarnya adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Changmin. Bukan itu bukan berarti mereka berdua sedang menjalin hubungan, _well_ mereka memang berhubungan namun sampai sejauh ini hubungan mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hubungan persahabatan saja.

Selain Song Qian atau teman-temannya biasa memanggil dirinya Victoria, ada satu lagi sahabat Changmin yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mungkin belum dihadapan Changmin, karena sesungguhnya orang itu sekarang sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan guru kesiswaan akibat terlambatnya sang ketua osis. Park Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun mereka sudah mengenal sejak mereka masih balita mengingat kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dari dulu. Sedangkan Victoria, mereka mengenalnya ketika berada dibangku _junior high school_ yang pada saat itu Victoria adalah murid pindahan dari negeri tirai bambu China sana.

Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi bila Jung Changmin sang ketua osis tidak bisa memakai dasinya sendiri karena dia memang tak pernah mengenakan dasi itu jika tidak dalam acara yang penting seperti ini. Hal inilah yang menjadikan Victoria sangat kesal dengan Changmin.

Changmin adalah presiden bagi para siswa dan siswi disekolah ini tapi dirinya jugalah yang paling sering melanggar aturan yang satu itu. Dan Changmin tidak akan pernah mau dipasangkan dasi oleh siapapun selain Victoria. Bahkan Jaejoong Ummanya saja tak pernah dimintai bantuan untuk sekedar memasangkan dasinya. Malu? Mungkin saja, pasalnya Changmin sering mengejek Appanya karena tidak bisa memasang dasi sama sepertinya.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu dan Kyuhyun sedari tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan Yoo Seongsaenim karena keterlambatanmu."

Setelah berhasil memasangkan dasi pada sahabatnya Victoria lantas merapikan sedikit penampilan Changmin. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa keadaan Changmin saat ini benar-benar berantakan. Mungkin ia baru saja berlari dari lapangan parkir hingga ke _hall_ utama sekolahnya yang jaraknya beratus-ratus meter.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi ke lapangan. Aku yakin setelah ini adalah giliranmu ketua."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Terdengar menjijikan."

Changmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Victoria menuju ke lapangan dimana upacara pembukaan penerimaan murid baru disekolahnya. Namun baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, ia membalikan badannya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

" _Feichang ganxie, baobei!"_

"YA!"

Changmin mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa mandarin dengan mengerlingkan matanya yang tentu saja berhasil membuat Victoria naik pitam.

Salah satu fakta mengenai Jung Changmin yang baru saja kau ketahui adalah dia sangat suka menggoda orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **Continue or Delete?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ps: ini ff YunJaeMin Family yah bukan ChangToria, KyuToria, ataupun ChangKyu. Scene Changmin dan Victoria diatas hanya sebagai pelengkap saja. Terimakasih._

 **-JRA-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_ **1**

Hari ini hari penerimaan murid baru di Toho High School. Sekolah milik keluarga Jung yang pastinya tak perlu lagi diragukan bagaimana keadaan ekonomi mereka. Upacara penerimaan telah usai dan seluruh siswa tingkat kedua dan ketiga dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini yang tentu saja disambut dengan riang oleh seluruh murid sekolah unggulan tersebut.

Sama halnya dengan murid-murid lainnya, ketiga trio paling tersohor di Toho pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Pasalnya sangat jarang bagi mereka dapat menikmati jam-jam kosong seperti ini walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tiga murid ini sering melarikan diri dari kegiatan belajar mereka. Terutama bagi Jung Changmin, Sang Ketua OSIS.

Jung Changmin, Park Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja Song Qian. Ketiganya tengah berada dikantin sekolah mereka untuk menikmati sarapan mereka. _Well_ sebenarnya hanya Changmin saja yang menikmati makanannya mengingat ia melewatkan sarapan paginya hari ini sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria hanya menemani saja.

"Min..."

" _Mwohh?"_

"Perutmu tidak apa-apa kau isi dengan beratus-ratus gram makanan seperti itu?"

"Hey Kyu kau lupa bahwa didalam perutnya terdapat _black hole_ yang dapat menelan habis semua makanan yang masuk huh?"

"Ya Qian! Tidak separah itu... Ngomong-ngomong Kyu kau tadi diapakan oleh Yoo Seonsaengnim eoh?"

"Ya Jung! Jika ini bukan karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

"Hahaha kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu. _So_ apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Hahhh... Yoo Seonsaengnim menceramahiku habis-habisan, beliau bilang pasti karena diriku yang mengajakmu _battle_ sehingga kau tidur larut malam dan bangun kesiangan keesokan harinya. Padahal aku bahkan tidak menyentuh komputerku sama sekali semalaman!"

"Kau tidak menyentuh kekasih hatimu semalaman? Hooo aku tidak percaya.."

"Diam kau Qian atau aku akan membakar habis dapur kesayanganmu dan membuang semua koleksi _Mickey Mouse_ mu!"

" _Stop it there_ Kyu! Jika kau membakar habis dapur Qian lalu siapa yang akan memasak untukku?"

" _For fuck sake_ Jung kau punya Jaejoong Ahjumma yang akan memasakkan apapun untukmu."

"Heh... Umma sedang tidak _mood_ memasak akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku juga sedang malas memasak untukmu, Min."

"Qianieeeeeeeeeee~" Changmin menunjukkan wajah paling teraniayanya kepada kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini sungguh sedang tidak peduli dengan penderitaan Changmin.

"Oke lupakan. Jadi apa yang membuatmu terlambat hari ini?"

"Hmmm _well_ semalam Umma menyuruhku untuk membuatkannya _pancake. Pancake_! Kau tau aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuat makanan apapun jenisnya dan Umma menyuruhku membuat _pancake_ dan Umma sama sekali tidak mau membantu dan juga melarang Appa untuk membantuku."

"Errr...lalu?"

"Lalu, aku menghabiskan 3 jam waktuku didapur hanya untuk membuatkannya _pancake_ yang hasilnya emm sedikit tidak menarik. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Umma sudah tidur ketika aku menyelesaikan masakanku!"

Changmin menceritakan kronologi bagaimana ia semalaman 'dikerjai' oleh Ummanya. Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong meminta Changmin untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Biasanya, Jaejoong mengharamkan anak dan suaminya menyentuh dapur berharganya walau hanya sekedar untuk menggoreng telur. Dapur adalah daerah kekuasaan Jaejoong.

"Itu membuatku kesal dan aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan bertanding _game_ dengan Appa hingga larut malam."

 _ **Pletak!**_

Kyuhyun mendaratkan tangannya pada kening Changmin yang tentu saja menuai protes dari yang empunya.

"Seharusnya Yunho Ahjussi yang diceramahi oleh Yoo Seonsaengnim bukannya diriku."

"Lalu Yoo Seonsaengnim akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Kau sungguh jenius Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaang~"

"Ohh _welcome home my baby_ Min!"

"Errrr Umma... Jangan memelukku terlalu kencang, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Eh maafkan Umma sayang..."

"Ne.. Eoh? Appa sudah pulang?"

Changmin sedikit kaget melihat Ayahnya sudah duduk manis diruang tengah rumah mereka. Ini masih pukul tiga sore dan Ayahnya sudah ada dirumah? Diluar dugaan. Normalnya, Yunho akan sampai dirumah pukul lima sore atau paling lambat adalah pukul tujuh malam. Walau tidak ada pekerjaan sekalipun Yunho akan tetap kembali kerumah pada jam jam tersebut. Tidak biasanya Yunho sudah ada dirumah diwaktu seperti ini. Sangat aneh pikir Changmin.

"Ummamu yang memaksa Appa untuk pulang sejak siang tadi Min."

"Yunnie! Aku hanya meminta Yunnie untuk menemaniku menonton _Frozen_ saja huh dan aku tidak memaksa!"

"Umma, bisakah Umma tidak memanggil Appa dengan sebutan seperti itu? Setidaknya tidak dihadapanku. Aku errrr sedikit tidak nyaman?"

"Eoh? _Mian..."_

"Baiklah.. kau hanya me-min-ta saja."

"Huum!"

Yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu adalah, Jaejoong menghubungi Yunho dan memaksanya untuk pulang saat itu juga atau jika tidak Jaejoong akan pergi dari rumah dan menetap dirumah orangtuanya di Chungnam sana.

Tentu saja Yunho tidak akan pernah membiarkan istrinya berada diluar jangkauannya walau itu bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya sekalipun. Untungnya Yunho suudah menyelesaikan _meeting_ nya ketika Jaejoong menelepon tadi dan jadwalnya hari ini tidak begitu padat sehingga dia bisa menundanya untuk besok dan pulang kerumah untuk menemani Jaejoong.

Yunho tau istrinya memanglah manja padanya namun ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jaejoong tidak akan merengek untuk hal-hal yang dikiranya tidak terlalu penting. Tentu saja Yunho memahami alasan Jaejoong untuk kali ini. Ia sangat paham. Namun ia juga tak menyangka bila Jaejoong akan menjadi semanja ini. Berlipat-lipat lebih manja dari biasanya.

Makan malam pun tiba. Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin tengah menikmati acara makan malam mereka. Jaejoong sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk memasak banyak makanan malam ini.

"Minnie sayang.."

"Ne Umma?"

"Bagaimana menurut Min jika kau memiliki seorang adik?"

 _ **Uhukk!**_

" _Mwo?_ Aku memang sudah memiliki adik kan? Jeno? Dia adikku."

Changmin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Jaejoong. Memiliki adik? Bukankah dia memang sudah memilikinya? Anak dari adik Ayahnya, Jung Donghae.

"Huumm Jeno memang adik Min tapi tidakkah Min ingin memiliki adik yang sesungguhnya?"

"Maksud Umma?"

"Yuuuuuuun~"

"Ehem. Maksud Ummamu adik kandung Min."

Changmin merasakan firasat yang sedikit tidak enak. Jangan-jangan Ummanya...

"Umma, apakah mungkin Umma..."

"Ne... Umma hamil sayang, sudah tiga minggu. Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak sebentar lagi."

 _ **Trak...**_

"Aku selesai." Changmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke kamarnya.

 _ **hiks..hikss..**_

' _oh tidak...'_ batin Yunho menjerit mendengar isakan tangis Jaejoong.

"Yunnie..."

" _Shhh.._ tenang sayang, Changmin hanya _shock_ dia pasti akan menerimanya nanti. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika...jika Changmin..."

"Changmin akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan mengerti, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak sayang. Sudah sebaiknya kau istirahat biar aku yang membereskan ini semua nanti."

Yunho tau bagaimana perasaan istrinya saat ini dan bagaimana kagetnya anaknya mendengar berita ini. Wajar menurut Yunho jika tanggapan Changmin seperti tadi. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi anak tunggal yang tidak pernah berbagi kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya dengan siapapun seumur hidupnya.

Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menenangkan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu dan setelahnya membereskan makan malam mereka kemudian menemui Changmin untuk memberikan beberapa pengertian untuk anak semata wayangnya.

Hampir dua jam Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong, kini Jaejoong sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Gilirannya saat ini untuk membersihkan ruang makan dan berbicara pada Changmin.

 _ **Tok! Tokk! Tok!**_

"Min boleh Appa masuk?"

"Hmmm." Hanya gumaman yang Changmin berikan pada Ayahnya. Ia masih tidak ingin banyak bicara.

"Sedang apa eoh?"

"..."

"Kau tidak menggambarnya dengan benar."

"..."

Yunho menghela napasnya. Changmin benar-benar tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Kau tau? Dulu Appa selalu membayangkan untuk memiliki keluarga yang sangat besar. Appa selalu mengatakan pada Ummamu bahwa Appa ingin mempunyai setidaknya lima anak nantinya jika Appa menikahi Ummamu."

"..." Changmin masih terus diam dan mengabaikan Ayahnya walau dia mendengar semua apa yang Ayahnya katakan. Dia hanya tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun.

"Kemudian beberapa minggu setelah kami menikah, Ummamu dinyatakan hamil dan kami sangat senang kala itu. Pengalaman pertama bagi Appa dan juga Ummamu untuk menjadi seorang orangtua. Memiliki dirimu adalah sebuah anugerah yang sangat indah bagi kami. Sejak memilikimu sudah bukan untuk kami lagi semua yang kami miliki, semua untuk dirimu, bahkan nyawa kamipun untuk dirimu."

"Kau adalah prioritas kami yang tidak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun. Lalu kemudian satu hingga tiga tahun kemudian kami berencana untuk memberikanmu adik namun hal itu tak pernah terwujud. Kami mulai menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan kehendak kami. Karena memilikimu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kami menyayangimu. Sangat."

Yunho melirik bagaimana ekspresi anaknya dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Changmin masih memasang wajah datarnya dan terus melanjutkan sketsanya meski Yunho tau Changmin sudah kehilangan konsentrasinya pada sketsa tersebut.

"Lalu seminggu yang lalu Ummamu mengeluh badannya mulai terasa sangat lelah dan kemudian Ummamu dinyatakan hamil untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tentu saja kami sangat senang mendengarnya. Setelah sekian tahun akirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doa kami."

 _ **Srakkk..**_

Changmin meremas kertas sketsanya dan membuangnya entah kemana. Sudah cukup, dia tidak ingin lagi mendengar Yunho berkata ini dan itu. Ia lelah. Ia butuh istirahat. Sudah cukup baginya _mood_ nya hancur hari ini.

"Tidak ada salahnya berbagi sesuatu dengan seseorang yang memiliki darah yang sama denganmu. kau lihat Appa dan Donghae Samchon? Kami baik-baik saja walau dulu kami sangat sering bertengkar. Haraboji dan Haelmonimu tidak pernah membedakan antara Appa dan Samchon. Begitu pula dengan Appa dan Umma, kami tidak akan mengabaikanmu dan lebih memanjakan adikmu nanti."

"Aku lelah. Bisakah Appa membiarkanku untuk tidur?"

"Baiklah. Selamat malam jagoan Appa. Istirahatlah dan besok jangan sampai kau terlambat lagi hm?" Yunho mengelus surai Changmin dan mencium pucuk kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar anaknya. Ia tau ia harus sabar menghadapi Changmin kali ini. Ia harus penuh dengan pengertian.

Pintu kamar Changmin tertutup dan meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar dalam kesendirian. Ia tau ia tak seharusnya bersikap demikian tapi ada suatu hal dalam dirinya yang menyebabkab dirinya bersikap seperti ini.

" _Mianhae_ Umma..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kediaman keluarga Jung sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Jika biasanya akan terasa riuh maka pagi ini sangatlah sunyi. Tidak ada teriakan terlambat Changmin, tidak ada suara-suara omelan Jaejoong, dan tidak ada Yunho yang mengeluh karena keduanya. Jelas sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Min kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah terlambat." Changmin tidak mempedulikan tatapan khawatir Ummanya dan melengos begitu saja meninggalkan rumah.

Sesampainya Changmin disekolah pun ia hanya diam saja. Jika biasanya dia akan menyapa atau sekedar tersenyum saja pada semua orang yang menyapanya maka kali ini ia benar-benar mengabaikan mereka. Menganggap mereka semua tidak ada.

"Ya! Kuperhatikan kau sedang dalam _mode_ yang tidak bagus?"

"Hm."

"Tch _mwoya..._ Ada masalah apa eoh?"

"Dimana Qian?"

"Dia ada diruang OSIS, tadi pa-.. Ya! Aish! Bocah itu meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Qian.."

"Apa?" Victoria menaikan satu alisnya melihat Changmin menodongkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak lupa apa yang aku minta semalam kan?"

"Oh..."

Semalam, setelah Changmin meninggalkan ruang makan ia langsung mengirim pesan singkat darurat kepada Victoria.

' _SOS! Emergency Jung Changmin level is on! Ya Qiannie, lipat gandakan bekalku untuk besok pagi okay? Yes thankyou very much you are the best!'_

Kira-kira begitulah pesan singkat yang Changmin kirim pada Victoria. Bukan apa-apa tapi memang Victoria adalah koki untuk Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun, Victoria pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini mengingat memasak adalah _hobby_ nya.

" _So_ Jung Changmin _care to tell?"_

 _ **Sigh...**_

Sebenarnya Changmin sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang ini. Akan tetapi, dia sangat tau bagaimana kedua sahabatnya akan terus menempelkan bibir mereka pada kedua telinga Changmin hingga ia mau membuka suara. Jadi, mau tidak mau suka tidak suka dia harus memberitahu mereka saat ini juga.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tau kalian."

"Uhummmm"

"Umma hamil."

 _ **Brak**_

 _ **Krekk!**_

" _MWO?!"_ Teriak Kyuhyun dan Victoria bersamaan.

"Ya Jung jangan bercanda!"

" _Omo!_ Jaejoongie Ahjumma hamil?"

"Hm. Aish! Aku sangat..sangat.. argghh _jjinja!"_

Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya tak beraturan. Bukannya dia tidak senang Ummanya hamil, akan tetapi... Dia hanya sedikit errrr entahlah bahkan Changmin sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau akan memiliki adik dan yah kupikir itu tidak buruk? Mengingat diantara kita bertiga kau adalah yang paling muda kau pasti tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukan adikmu kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu?"

 _Sigh._ Changmin menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi entah yang keberapa sejak ia membuka matanya pagi tadi.

"Kalian tau berapa umurku kan?"

"Ya. 17 tahun."

"Coba kalian bayangkan, diumurku yang ke tujuhbelas tahun ini dan akan mencapai delapan belas ketika Umma melahirkan nanti, apakah akan terlihat normal jika aku memiliki seorang adik bayi?"

"Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Kerabat Appaku dulu memiliki dua orang anak yang jarak umurnya mencapai limabelas tahun."

"Tapi Qian... Demi Tuhan aku akan berumur delapanbelas tahun! Bahkan aku bisa memberikan mereka cucu diumurku yang sekarang jika Appa dan Umma menginginkan bayi dikeluarga kami."

 _ **Plak!**_

 _ **Plak!**_

Kyuhyun dan Victoria memukul Changmin bergantian.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?!"

"Aku tidak tau apakah masakan Qian meracuni otakmu atau tidak tapi yang jelas kau sangat bodoh."

"Huum! Yunho Ahjussi jelas akan menendangmu dari rumah jika kau menghamili seseorang sekarang ini."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Oh Ya Tuhan mengapa kau memberikan hambamu ini cobaan yang begitu sulit."

 _ **Pletak!**_

"Aww! Ya Kyu!"

"Hey _smartass_ Jung, yang akan melahirkan kan Ummamu dan yang akan menanggung segala keperluan dan biayanya kan Appamu, mengapa kau yang bingung heh? Kau hanya tinggal duduk manis dan nikmati saja apa yang telah Tuhan berikan padamu dan keluargamu eoh!"

"Kau terdengar seperti Siwon Ahjussi Kyu..."

"Ha! Kau lupa dia mengidolakan Siwon Ahjussi, Min."

"Aish diamlah kalian. Aku hanya sedang membantu teman kita yang sedang berada dalam masa dilema. Oh ya Min, mengingat kau melipat gandakan bekalmu maka kau pasti tadi pagi tidak sarapan dirumah kan? Dan biar kutebak kau semalam ribut dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Errrrrr yeah..."

" _Yatta!_ Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, selepas pulang sekolah nanti minta maaflah pada Joongie Ahjumma juga Yunho Ahjussi atas tidakanmu semalam dan mulailah perhatikan Ummamu, turuti semua perkataannya dan jangan membantah sedikitpun. _Got it? Okay case closed!"_

"Aku... tidak yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Heh Min, lakukan apa Kyuhyun katakan atau aku akan berhenti membawakanmu bekal."

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu?! Baiklah baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

" _Okay gentlemen!_ Bel sudah berbunyi dan tidak ada alasan lain bagi kalian untuk membolos."

"Tapi.."

" _FUCKIN NO!"_

Dan trio ubur-ubur Toho High School pun mau tak mau mengikuti semua kelas yang ada pada hari itu.

Changmin sungguh berterimakasih karena memiliki sahabat yang begitu pengertian dan perhatian padanya. Dia akan melakukan semua yang Kyuhyun sarankan padanya dan mencoba menerima keberadaan calon adiknya walau jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia masih tidak dapat menerimanya.

Biarlah waktu yang menjawab bagaimana selanjutnya, untuk sekarang ini ia akan menunjukkan kemampuannya dan tidak akan menampakkan rasa tidak sukanya kepada siapapun. Changmin juga tidak akan membiarkan rasa kekhawatirannya menguasai dirinya sehingga dirinya tidak akan meledak secara tiba-tiba saat berada disekitar Jaejoong maupun Yunho.

 **::**

 **::**

 **TBC**

 **::**

 **::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ayo guyssss!_ Hehe ternyata udah lumayan lama aku ga _update_ ya. Dan sekarang aku kembali dengan kelanjutan _fiction_ ini. Sebelum kalian nanti nanya-nanya kok Changmin mulu sama Kyu dan Victoria, aku mau jelasin dulu. Jadi di ff yang ini akan lebih banyak dari sisi Changminnya ketimbang YunJaenya sendiri tapi tetep kok ini lempeng-lempeng aja ke YunJaeMin bukan yang lain _kkkk~_ sengaja ga dibikin kompleks karena sudah terlalu _mainstream,_ dibikin _dun_ dan _happy_ aja buat hiburan sebelama YunJaeChun wamil _okaaaaaay?_

 _Btw thankyou_ yang udah _support fiction_ ini dan _fiction_ aku yang lainnya, maaf ga bisa dibales satu persatu _review_ nya. Tapi seperti biasa, aku **_selalu_** baca semua _review_ kalian tanpa terlewat satupun yang kalian kirim baik dikolom _review_ maupun PM. Aku bener-bener berterimakasih atas apresiasi kalian.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, **_YunjaeIsBack2015_** _guysssssssss!_ Vvbaskgbjasgskjmsldmgjhdg akhirnya mereka menampakkan diri juga setelah sekian tahun main kucing-kucingan sama YJS. Yeah semoga dengan munculnya mereka dihadapan publik lagi akan memudahkan kita untuk melihat DBSK bersama kembali entah itu _reunion_ atau sekedar _say hai_ aja didepan publik. _I was damn excited!_ Duh sampe blepetan ngetiknya, yaudah sih intinya gitu ya semoga kedepannya makin cerah progres mereka/?

 _Okay see you in next chap!_

 **-JRA-**


End file.
